Série Histórias Fantásticas N17
by Lady Lilith 25
Summary: Essa série é composta por vários contos onde personagens de Harry Potter viverão aventuras eróticas nos mais variados contextos São varias histórias baseadas em contos de fadas, mitologia ou em histórias de terror.
1. Default Chapter

Série -Histórias Fantásticas (N17)  
  
Essa série será composta por vários contos onde personagens de Harry Potter viverão aventuras eróticas nos mais variados contextos São varias histórias baseadas em contos de fadas, mitologia ou em histórias de terror.  
  
Cada conto será vivido por um personagem diferente.(Hermione, Gina, Harry, Rony, Draco, Pansy e Cho).  
  
Todos de conteúdo heterossexual, mas com pitadas de algumas práticas diferentes...  
  
Ah, alguns casais são muito loucos... Mas a intenção é essa mesma... Um pouquinho de humor não faz mal a ninguém...Apesar disso os contos não ficaram muito pesados.Ao contrário disso. Preciso dizer que os personagens ficaram um "pouquinho" OC? É eu sei. Isso é obvio.  
  
O Objetivo dessa série é divertir, se você não gosta desse tipo de fan fic, simplesmente não leia.  
  
Certas coisas descritas aqui ficam bem na ficção, mas não se aplicadas a realidade, como sexo sem proteção e sem consentimento  
  
Fora isso, aproveitem a fic...  
E deixem comentários please!  
  
P S - Eu não possuo Harry Potter -blá blá blá - (Todo mundo sabe disso )  
  
__________________________* * * _______________________________ 


	2. Hermione e um Conto Vampiresco

Ela estava olhando prateleira da biblioteca pela centésima vez, queria consultar esse livro antes da prova da próxima semana.Madame Prince havia garantido que ele estava disponível.  
  
"Dê uma olhada na ultima estante á esquerda - falou a bibliotecária ocupada - É lá que costumam aparecer os livros sumidos...".  
  
Hermione seguiu para o fim da biblioteca, a tal estante ficava escondida entre duas pilastras, o que deixava o local mal iluminado e um pouco abafado. Ajoelhou-se no chão e sem pressa passou os olhos pela primeira fileira de livros, depois pela segunda e assim e por diante... Aparentemente ele não estava lá... Repetia pela segunda vez o procedimento (queria ter certeza) ,quando uma encadernação grossa e de aspecto muito antigo chamou sua atenção .Era revestida por um veludo púrpura e não contava com nenhuma identificação, exceto um símbolo estranho talhado em metal preso a capa.  
  
Abriu o livro e leu o titulo "Memórias das Trevas - Uma Hora com o Vampiro". Seria um livro sobre defesa contra as artes das trevas? Interessada virou a página seguinte e uma brisa suave soprou por entre as páginas amareladas. Fria e perfumada, inebriante o suficiente para atordoar Hermione. Um perfume amadeirado vinha chegava até seu rosto como uma caricia.Fechou os olhos para senti-lo melhor.Foi o seu erro.  
  
Agora ela estava caindo ,ainda não podia abrir seus olhos uma força a impulsionava para baixo e não havia onde se segurar e mesmo que tivesse ,estava fraca demais para fazê-lo  
  
Essa sensação durou apenas um segundo.No momento seguinte Hermione estava jogada sobre um tapete vermelho e felpudo O local onde tinha ido parar era grande e ainda mais escuro do que a prateleira entre as duas colunas. Devia ser uma sala em Hogwarts, estava certa de que era. Na penumbra procurou com os olhos uma porta, mas não encontrou nenhuma.  
  
A brisa leve que saia do livro tinha se transformado em um vento gelado que soprava por uma grande janela, não obstante parecia vir de todos os lados.Alguma coisa ali a deixava inquieta e insegura, mas era racional o suficiente para manter o controle. Levantou-se e caminhou até a janela.  
  
Um estalo e a lareira se acendeu.A garota se virou sobressaltada.  
  
"Quem está aí?" - sua voz era vacilante e não gostava disso.  
  
"Eu é que deveria perguntar isso " - respondeu uma voz rouca e suave ,vinda da penumbra - " Afinal esta é minha casa ! "  
  
Algo se movia devagar pelas sombras chegando mais perto.  
  
"E então quem é você? - perguntou a voz".  
  
"Hermione Granger - respondeu altiva, apesar do medo - Que lugar é esse?" A essa altura já mantinha sua varinha bem segura entre os dedos, caso precisasse usar.  
  
"Não estou em Hogwarts? Estou? ".  
  
"Veja você mesma - disse a voz"  
  
E ela entendeu que ele queria que olhasse pela janela.Não estava bem cera se era uma boa idéia dar as costas ao estranho, mas precisava se certificar de aonde tinha ido parar.  
  
Uma olhada rápida pela abertura de pedra.A noite iluminada apenas pela lua minguante a deixou enxergar pouca coisa, mas as formações rochosas e o mar que batia no penhasco onde a construção estava incrustada, diziam afinal que realmente não estava mais em Hogwarts.  
  
A pessoa chegou mais perto e a lua revelou um homem jovem, com feições finas.O cabelo liso e preto caia na testa contratando incrivelmente com a pele muito branca e lisa.Mas foram os olhos que realmente a impressionaram, eram grandes acinzentados, emoldurados por cílios longos e escuros.Um brilho estranho, quase hipnótico emanava deles.  
  
"Não poderá voltar a Hogwarts hoje - falou docemente - Então acho que é minha hospede por essa noite".  
  
"Não posso - respondeu com esforço - Vão ficar preocupados e procurar por mim, preciso avisar que estou bem".  
  
Disse tentando se desvencilhar do olhar daquele homem.Ele era um aranha e ela a presa.Por mais que lutasse era quase impossível sair da teia que se armava em volta dela.  
  
"Por que não me deixa guardar suas coisas e se aquece perto do fogo enquanto conversamos sobre isso? "  
  
Ela sabia que alguma coisa além da sua vontade estava acontecendo ali, sabia também que devia resistir e não ceder nem um milímetro.  
  
" Não é necessário - respondeu num sussurro - Estou bem assim . Quem é você ? "  
  
Pretendia manter uma conversa.E saber onde exatamente estava pisando.  
  
" Perdoe minha distração - ele respondeu tomando uma das mãos dela - Sou Nathaniel Beulion ,senhor deste castelo e destas terras .  
  
Um beijo tão frio quanto o vento que soprava foi depositado na palma de sua mão.Ele estava muito perto agora o cheiro dele era amadeirado, e ela mal conseguia raciocinar com aquela proximidade.  
  
"Mas não seja tola - disse sorrindo - Venha se aquecer"  
  
O tom era suave, mas ele não estava pedindo.Era uma ordem e ela não tinha forças para se negar mais uma vez.Deixou que ele pegasse sua capa e tomasse a varinha de sua mão.  
  
Seus objetos foram colocados sobre um aparador e Hermione foi guiada até um sofá perto da lareira.O fogo a aqueceu, mas como tudo ali também pareça ter um efeito hipnótico sobre ela, deixando-a relaxada e sonolenta.  
  
Uma taça de prata foi colocada entre seus dedos, Nathaniel estava sentado a seu lado, e tocava o ombro dela com o indicador.Um contato perturbador e excitante ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"Beba".  
  
Mione levou a taça a boca e sorveu um gole de vinho tinto ,não devia beber mas tinha perdido todo o controle. Os dedos dele subiram até a nuca dela e forçado -a desviar os olhos do fogo e o encarar. Toda suavidade na expressão dele tinha desaparecido.Tudo que havia ali, era uma força intensa e arrebatadora que subjugava qualquer tentativa de resistência da parte dela.  
  
Afastou os cabelos do pescoço dela e inclinou sua cabeça.Tocando com elevo a curva entre o ombro e o pescoço.Aproximou-se mais e ela fechou os olhos enquanto algo era rasgado em sua pele.Era uma mistura de agonia e prazer, o mais perto que essas duas coisas podiam estar de ser uma só.Ele a apertava e sugava com voracidade.Quando achou que não suportaria mais ,tudo parou.  
  
Nunca soube realmente se tinha desmaiado ou simplesmente cochilado, mas quando abriu os olhos estava deitada sobre um divã.  
  
Nathaniel estava sentado na beirada do estofado e tocava seu rosto com os dedos frios esperando que acordasse.Quando se certificou que Mione acordara, se abaixou e a beijou brevemente. Hermione estava presa naqueles esplendidos olhos cinzentos.Não podia e nem queria resistir, então abriu os lábios e permitiu que ele introduzisse a língua e aprofundasse o contato. O beijo tinha gosto de vinho, mas também podia sentir o gosto de sangue.O seu sangue.  
  
Começou a acariciá-la de leve por cima do tecido grosso do uniforme.Acarinhou seus seios e as coxas, fazendo o contorno das suas curvas com os dedos. Nunca havia sido tocada assim antes estava completamente entregue aquele estranho.  
  
Com cuidado ele a despia.Retirou os sapatos e as meias que ela usava e jogou a gravata com as cores da Grifinória no chão .O toque frio da mão dele na sua pele enquanto fazia isso a arrepiava .Desabotoou sua blusa e lançou um olhar sôfrego para a curva dos seios escondidos sob o sutiã . Passeou com a ponta do nariz por seu corpo,deliciando-se com a pele macia .  
  
" Você é linda Hermione - disse serio - E é toda minha "  
  
"Eu não posso fazer isso! - murmurou a garota em uma ultima tentativa de resistir " " Claro que pode - Nathaniel cochichou em seu ouvido -Confie em mim .Vou te levar até lugares inimagináveis "  
  
E a beijou novamente mordiscando seu lábio inferior.Ajudou Mione a irar o sutiã deixando-a exposta .Olhou com desejo para os seios rijos e delicados e os tomou em suas mãos apertando-os com delicadeza e depois com firmeza, fazendo-a gemer. Passou a língua pela orelha dela, descendo para o pescoço ombros e colo até chegar aos seios .Sugou os mamilos rosados até que ficassem durinhos.  
  
Acariciava a parte interna das coxas bem torneadas enquanto se livrava da saia drapeada que ela ainda usava . Beijou o umbigo e arrastou a barba por fazer pelo corpo dela ,da barriga até a virilha. Puxou a minúscula calcinha de algodão para baixo.Observando divertido o rubor que tomava conta do rosto de Hermione.  
  
Brincou com os ralos pêlos pubianos, tateando até encontrar a pequena abertura ,ela se encolheu frente a esse primeiro toque ousado ,mas ele introduziu parte do indicador e retirou algumas vezes ,aumentando o contato até que o dedo inteiro estivesse dentro dela.Massageou o clitóris com o polegar fazendo movimentos circulares.  
  
Contra sua vontade percebeu que estava ficando molhada.  
  
" Não adianta negar você me quer ,Hermione "  
  
Tirou a própria capa revelando um tórax definido e um membro poderoso. Ele estava excitado e não esperaria muito mais...  
  
Deitou-se sobre ela ,fazendo com que abrisse mais as pernas .O coração de Mione estava descompassado e suas mãos torciam e agarravam o tecido do divã  
  
" Quero que olhe para mim enquanto acontece -ele pediu segurando os pulsos dela acima da cabeça "  
  
.Nathaniel colocou primeiro a pontinha esperando que Hermione se acostumasse só então a penetrou completamente. Uma dor rápida e cortante.Algo havia se rompido dentro dela.Quis gritar,mas seu grito foi sufocado peã boca dele se colando a dela.  
  
Arremetia com um pouco mais de força do que antes em um ritmo constante  
  
Repetia aqueles movimentos sem parar A essa altura estava agarrada a ele gemendo a cada estocada.  
  
A respiração de Mione se tornou irregular e um tremor percorreu desde os seus calcanhares até o topo da cabeça.  
"Isso ! Assim ! Boa menina - ele falou sorrindo."  
  
E ela percebeu envergonhada que estivera gritando e arqueando o corpo por  
causa dos espasmos.  
  
Uma coisa melada escorreu entre suas pernas e Nathaniel se deitou a seu  
lado ,aninhando-a em seus braços como se fosse um bebê .Cochilou  
involuntariamente por alguns minutos.Estava exausta e atordoada.  
  
Quando abriu os olhos eles ainda estavam abraçados e ao contrario dela  
parecia bem desperto .  
  
" Você é deliciosa - repetiu enfiando a língua na orelha de Hermione e voltando a beijá-la com vontade - Toque em mim "  
  
Conduziu a mão dela até seu membro e deixou que ela o masturbasse.Não estava bem certa de que sabia fazer aquilo, mas aparentemente ele estava gostando.Quando terminou ele olhou irritado para a enorme parede de pedra onde havia um relógio antigo.  
  
"Está na hora, meu bem - disse pesaroso bem nos olhos dela - É uma pena existem uma coisa ou duas que u ainda queria te ensinar... Mas você precisa ir".  
  
O perfume amadeirado invadiu seu olfato com mais violência do que antes.E novamente as forças lhe faltaram.  
  
"Você não vai se lembrar do que aconteceu aqui - disse a voz distante - Ah e não se esqueça de devolver o livro para o lugar onde o achou, afinal não o queremos de volta a sessão restrita não é mesmo?".  
  
Quando Hermione deu por si ainda estava sentada em frente a ultima prateleira da biblioteca.  
  
Olhou no relógio e constatou que havia se passado uma hora.Devia ter dormido, imagine só!Com certeza estava estudando demais.Estava quase na hora do almoço e hoje inexplicavelmente ela estava faminta...  
  
. 


	3. Cho Changuinho Vermelho

Era uma vez uma linda garota chamada Cho Changuinho Vermelho, que tinha esse apelido pois desde pequenina gostava de usar chapéus e capas desta cor. Um dia durante suas férias escolares, sua mãe pediu: - Querida, sua avó está doente, por isso preparei aqueles doces, biscoitos da sorte, rolinhos primavera ,geléias e frutas que estão na cestinha. Você poderia levar à casa dela ? - Claro, mamãe. A casa da vovó é bem pertinho! - Mas, tome muito cuidado. Não converse com estranhos, não diga para onde vai, nem pare para nada. Vá pela estrada do rio, pois ouvi dizer que tem um lobo muito mau na estrada da floresta, devorando quem passa por lá. - Está bem, mamãe, vou pela estrada do rio, e faço tudo direitinho!  
  
E assim foi. Ou quase, pois a garota foi juntando flores no cesto para a vovó, e se distraiu pensando em Hogwarts e nos garotos que jogavam quadribol , saindo do caminho do rio, sem perceber. Cantando e juntando flores, Chapeuzinho Vermelho nem reparou como o lobo estava perto Ela nunca tinha visto um lobo antes, menos ainda um lobo mau. Levou um susto quando ouviu: - Onde vai, linda menina?  
  
- Vou à casa da vovó, que mora na primeira casa bem depois da curva do rio. E você, quem é?  
  
O lobo respondeu:  
  
- Sou um anjo da floresta, e estou aqui para proteger pessoas como você. - Ah! Que bom! Minha mãe disse para não conversar com estranhos, e também disse que tem um lobo mau andando por aqui.  
  
- Que nada - respondeu o lobo - pode seguir tranqüila, que vou na frente retirando todo perigo que houver no caminho. Sempre ajuda conversar com o anjo da floresta.  
  
- Muito obrigada, seu anjo. Assim, mamãe nem precisa saber que errei o caminho, sem querer.  
  
E o lobo respondeu:  
  
- Este será nosso segredo para sempre...  
  
E saiu correndo na frente, rindo e pensando:  
  
(Aquela idiota não sabe de nada: vou jantar na casa vovozinha dela e ter a netinha de sobremesa ... Uhmmm! Que delícia!) Chegando à casa da vovó, Cho bateu na porta:  
  
- Vovó, sou eu, Cho Changuinho Vermelho!  
  
- Pode entrar, minha netinha. Puxe o trinco, que a porta abre.  
  
A menina pensou que a avó estivesse muito doente mesmo, para nem se levantar e abrir a porta. E falando com aquela voz tão estranha...  
  
Chegou até a cama e viu que a vovó estava mesmo muito doente. Se não fosse a toquinha da vovó, os óculos da vovó, a colcha e a cama da vovó, ela pensaria que nem era a avó dela.  
  
- Eu trouxe estas flores e os docinhos que a mamãe preparou. Quero que fique boa logo, vovó, e volte a ter sua voz de sempre.  
  
- Obrigada, minha netinha (disse o lobo, disfarçando a voz de trovão).  
  
Chapeuzinho não se conteve de curiosidade, e perguntou:  
  
- Vovó, a senhora está tão diferente: por que esses olhos tão grandes?  
  
- É pra te olhar melhor, minha netinha.-Disse o lobo examinando com cuidado a minúscula saia vermelha que ela usava.  
  
- Mas, vovó, por que esse nariz tão grande?  
  
- É prá te cheirar melhor, minha netinha.- Ele podia realmente sentir de longe o perfume adocicado que Cho exalava  
  
- Mas, vovó, por que essas mãos tão grandes?  
  
- São para te acariciar melhor, minha netinha.-falou rouco ,mal conseguindo se conter - Mas, vovó, por que essa boca tão grande?  
  
- Quer mesmo saber?  
  
Num ímpeto violento arrancou a toca e os óculos que usava ,e puxou Cho para embaixo da coberta.  
  
- Uoui! Socorro! É o lobo!  
  
A menina saiu correndo pela casa ,quase conseguindo escapar ,mas foi encurralada na cozinha . - Onde está minha avozinha ? –Gritou Cho enfurecida – O que você fez com ela ,seu ... Seu comedor de vovós inocentes .Ela está no seu estomago?  
  
- No meu estomago? – Perguntou o Lobo surpreso .  
  
- É – balbuciou a garota – Por que eu acho que nós duas não cabemos dentro da sua barriga.Você terá no mínimo uma grande indigestão .  
  
- Tsc Tsc – fez o Lobo –esses estereótipos ... Nós os lobos nos modernizamos ,nunca ouviu falar de comida congelada ,macarrão instantâneo e Fast Food ?  
  
- Então onde está minha avó ? –Disse Cho esperneando e berrando mais do que antes .- E se você não vai me devorar ,me deixa ir embora agora!  
  
- Sua avó está no hospital ,segundo o bilhete que ela tinha deixado na porta – respondeu o Lobo calmamente – E quanto a te deixar ir ... Bom ... Só depois que eu tiver minha sobremesa ...  
  
Sem esperar resposta o lobo agarrou-a e a fez sentar na pequena mesa da cozinha, colando a boca na de Cho e roubando um beijo rápido e molhado . Ela virou o rosto evitando um segundo beijo .  
  
"Lobo petulante ! Quem ele achava que era ?Estava lidando com Cho Chang ! Era ela que agarrava os garotos ,não o contrário .Além disso ele nem era um jogador de quadribol ... Ham ... E também não era exatamente um garoto "  
  
O Lobo ignorou os protestos dela e forçou a cabeça dela de volta ,colando novamente seus lábios aos da garota .Usou a língua para abri-los e em seguida explorou sem pressa todos os recantos de sua boca .Enquanto a beijava acariciava a parte interna de suas coxas por debaixo da saia.  
  
Cho bem que tentou protestar ,mas estava ficando sem ar e pior, ficando arrepiada .Ele agora a apertava lambendo seu pescoço e mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha direita Jogando Cho sobre os ombros o Lobo Mau a Carregou para o quarto da vovó . Largou-a de forma desajeitada na cama e fechou a porta atrás de si . Sem muita paciência jogou a capa vermelha no chão e começou a despi-la . Arrancou os sapatinhos tipo boneca e desfiou a blusinha de malha ao içá-la com as garras sobre a cabeça da menina. Cho estava sem sutiã e o Lobo lançou um olhar voraz sobre os seios pequenos e firmes. Ofegante retirou a mini saia vermelha ,revelando a minúscula calcinha bordada . Com um braço alcançou a cesta de doces que Cho Changuinho Vermelho havia trazido para a avó . Escolheu um pote de geléia caseira de morango e espalhou vagarosamente em pequenos montinhos ,que iam desde a curva do pescoço ate o umbigo . Começou a lambê-los um a um ,dando especial atenção para os seios, chupava os mamilos com força deixando-os eriçados e um pouco doloridos. O Lobo olhou com satisfação para o rosto de Chang que mordia os lábios de prazer reprimido .  
  
- Vire-se – disse girando-a pela cintura e a colocando de bruços .  
  
Ajeitou os longos cabelos escuros para que ficassem fora das costas e encostou o focinho gelado na nuca exposta ,descendo devagar pela coluna vertebral. Retirou a calcinha com os dentes ,e começou a mordiscar as coxas e o bumbum empinado .Com urgência separou as pernas da garota e a puxou de encontro a seu corpo ,penetrando-a por trás . O Membro era grande e rude ,Cho se sentiu preenchida de forma um pouco incômoda ,mas prazerosa .O Lobo arremetia de forma intensa e continua ,obrigando-a a seguir seu ritmo .Ela estava agarrada aos lençóis ,gemendo baixinho . Quando o clímax chegou ele a apertou com mais força e em seguida se deitou ao lado de uma tremula e satisfeita Cho Chang .  
  
Não ficou ali muito tempo ,logo se levantou e abriu a porta para sair. - Aonde você vai ?-perguntou sonolenta .  
  
-Meu docinho ... Eu conheço bem essas histórias – respondeu o Lobo dando uma ultima tragada no cigarro que havia acendido- Daqui a pouco aparece um ou dois lenhadores musculosos ... E sabe comé ... Eu não curto Slash ... Bye Bye ...  
  
E dizendo isso saiu feliz para sempre da casa da vovozinha .  
  
FIM 


End file.
